marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Disassemble (Marvelette film)
Avengers: Disassemble is the final film in the Marvelette Cinematic Universe. It was released on May 4th, 2040, following Guardians of the Galaxy: the World Devourer. The film is directed by Jon Favreau. Cast *Liam Nesson as Galactus (Death) *Matthew Goode as Norrin Radd / Silver Surfer *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson (Death) *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster / Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange *John Krasinski as Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic *Emily Blunt as Susan Storm-Richards / Invisible Woman *Joe Keery as Johnny Storm / Human Torch *Seth Rogen as Ben Grimm / Thing *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Ty Simpkins as Nathaniel Richards / Iron Lad *Katherine Langford as Morgan Stark / Iron Woman *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Captain America *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde / Valkyrie *Sebastian Stan as James Barnes / White Wolf *Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri / Black Panther *Karl Urban as James Howlett / Wolverine *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Billy Crudup as Hank McCoy / Beast *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Bobby Drake / Iceman *Elizabeth Gillies as Marian Carlyle *Henry Cavill as Piotr Rasputin / Colossus *Florence Pugh as Yelena Belova / Black Widow *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Bradley Cooper as Subject 89P13 / Rocket *Vin Diesel as Groot *Alexandra Shipp as Riri Williams / Iron Heart *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Ewan McGregor as Adam Warlock *Cara Delevingne as Kamaria / Moondragon *Jodi Johnston as Phyla-Vell *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Jeffrey Wright as Uatu the Watcher *Zendaya as Mary Jane Watson Crew *Jon Favreau: Writer, Producer, Director *Kid Marvelette: Executive Producer *Chris McKenna: Writer *Erik Sommers: Writer *Robert Downey, Jr.: Producer *Trinh Tran: Producer *Victoria Alonso: Producer *Louis D'Esposito: Producer *Alan Silvestri: Composer Plot After his victory over the Guardians of the Galaxy, Galactus makes his way to the Earth. When his arrival disturbs the magnetic poles of the planet, half the world's heroes dedicate themselves to protecting the people, the other half embark on a journey through the cosmos to find the one weapon capable of defeating Galactus; the Ultimate Nullifier. Trivia *This film was released on the 28 year anniversary of the original Avengers film. *Jon Favreau directs this film, with the MCU coming full circle after he previously directed the first ever film in the Cinematic Universe, Iron Man. *The Human Torch makes his return in this film after meeting his apparent death in The Future Foundation, with the reveal that he was trapped in the Brood dimension for years. *With the Ultimate Nullifier turning out to be a dud, incapable of defeating Galactus, Thor ends up making the ultimate sacrifice to destroy the world devourer. *At the end of the film, Silver Surfer selects the Black Panther to become his Herald and help him travel the cosmos to bring life back to where it was stolen by Galactus. Imbued with the Power Cosmic, Black Panther is effectively cured of his Vibranium poisoning. *At the end of the film, the roster of the Avengers is left with Spider-Man as the team leader, the Black Panther (Shuri), Thor (Jane Foster), Ant-Man, Wasp, and Hulk. Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:Earth-191919 Category:Films Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe